


sebaek | vết chim di

by hazyoongii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyoongii/pseuds/hazyoongii
Summary: mammatus: hiện tượng mấy vẩy rồng.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	sebaek | vết chim di

Dạo gần đây, Sehun hay nhớ về một cố nhân. Dù cho nhắm mắt hay mở mắt, nụ cười trong như nắng sớm của người ấy cứ bất chợt hiện ra. Nếu khi giới thiệu với mọi người, Sehun luôn nói rằng Baekhyun là một người bạn thân. Nhưng trong lòng cậu thừa hiểu, giữa họ chẳng còn thể chỉ dừng lại ở mức tình bạn được nữa.

Sehun yêu Baekhyun. Đến mức ngay cả khi ngủ cũng không thể nào quên.

Đã tám năm rồi, kể từ ngày tốt nghiệp đại học của Sehun và Baekhyun biến mất không một dấu tích, hai người chưa từng gặp lại nhau. Một vài người đã vô tình nhìn thấy anh ở đảo Imjado, một vài người lại bắt gặp anh ở một vùng sát biên giới Bắc Triều. Sehun đã nghe cả nhưng chưa từng một lần thử đi tìm Baekhyun, cậu gặp gỡ một vài cô gái, chấp thuận người mà cha mẹ giới thiệu để kết hôn. Hiện tại đã có một gia đình nhỏ cùng cậu con trai ba tuổi kháu khỉnh và vô cùng thông minh mang tên Byul. Byul có nghĩa là ngôi sao, cậu nhóc sở hữu trí tuệ của mẹ và ngoại hình đẹp đẽ của cha. Một mái ấm vô cùng hoàn hảo.

Có lẽ giờ này Baekhyun cũng vậy, đã kết hôn với một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp và yêu hội họa như anh từng mong, Sehun vẫn luôn nghĩ thế. Họ sẽ dựng một ngôi nhà nhỏ bên bờ biển và có một cô con gái. Cô bé có đôi mắt sáng như anh, cả nụ cười cũng trong trẻo như cha nó. Thỉnh thoảng cậu lại mơ mình đứng bên bờ cát, nhìn về phía ngôi nhà nhỏ, có ba người đang nghịch nước biển. Tất cả bọn họ đều cười vô cùng rạng rỡ và đôi mắt Baekhyun cong lên dịu dàng, khuôn miệng hình chữ nhật để lộ hàm răng trắng và đều tăm tắp. Tiếng cười êm tai hòa vào âm thanh sóng vỗ, anh ôm lấy cô con gái nhỏ của mình vờn trên mặt nước biển mát lạnh. Nếu Sehun nhớ không nhầm, Baekhyun muốn con gái mình tên là Yoonhye. Anh chưa từng giải nghĩa cái tên này như cái cách giải thích tựa đề tiểu thuyết của mình cho cậu và cậu cũng quên tò mò về điều ấy. Nhưng có một chuyện chắc chắn rằng, Sehun muốn cái tên Yoonhye dành cho con gái của mình.

Sehun hay đến Starbuck bàn công chuyện, mỗi lần nhìn tới quầy thu ngân lại nhớ Baekhyun đến da diết. Cậu từng đứng ở đó ngẩn ngơ ngắm nhìn anh. Là năm ba hay năm hai đại học nhỉ? Sehun chẳng nhớ rõ. Hồi sinh viên ấy cậu đi làm bán thời gian ở rất nhiều nơi để trang trải học phí và tiền thuê nhà, và từng làm cả nhân viên pha chế của một cơ sở Starbuck trong một trung tâm thương mại gần trường đại học. Có lẽ nhân duyên đã vun vén cho cậu được gặp anh.

Hồi đó Baekhyun vẫn còn nhuộm tóc hanh vàng, mái che khuất trán. Lần đầu gặp nhau, anh mặc một chiếc áo hoodie màu đỏ, quần jeans xanh và giày thể thao, chẳng có gì nổi bật hay khác biệt với giới trẻ ngày ấy. Anh ôm khư khư trước ngực chiếc laptop, mắt nhìn chằm chằm bảng menu gắn trên tường phía sau Sehun, răng hàm trên cắn lấy môi dưới một vẻ phân vân. Sau một hồi kiên nhẫn chờ đợi vị khách của mình, cậu cuối cùng cũng nhập được tên đồ uống anh chọn vào hệ thống. Món rẻ nhất menu. Anh cần dùng thêm bánh ngọt hay gì nữa không, Sehun hỏi lại anh bằng những gì đã được dạy. Baekhyun rụt rè lắc đầu, chậm chạp mở ví đưa cho cậu một tờ tiền chẵn, mệnh giá chỉ hơn thức uống anh gọi một chút. Cho tôi xin tên anh, Sehun tiếp tục khi ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. Baekhyun đơ ra trong giây lát rồi mấp máy môi, Baek, cứ gọi tôi là Baek. Cậu biết có lẽ anh đang hiểu lầm, chưa kịp lên tiếng giải thích vị khách rụt rè đã ngay lập tức rời khỏi quầy thu ngân khi nhận được hóa đơn và tiền thừa, bước tới một vị trí khuất trong góc. Nếu buổi chiều ngày đó, laptop của Baekhyun không bỗng dưng hết pin và buộc anh phải di chuyển đến vị trí có ổ cắm ở đối diện với quầy thu ngân, giữa lúc bực dọc vì chẳng viết được bất kỳ chữ nghĩa nào ra hồn cho tiểu thuyết còn đang dang dở, vò đầu bứt tai và ngẩng mặt nhìn bâng quơ về phía trước, thì chắc, Baekhyun chẳng bao giờ bắt gặp đôi mắt dịu dàng cong lên của Sehun đang hướng về phía mình.

Cậu không hiểu vì sao ngày ấy lại ấn tượng với anh sâu sắc đến vậy. Chỉ nhớ rằng bộ dạng bực bội của anh đáng yêu tới mức khiến cậu bất giác nở nụ cười từ lúc nào đến chính bản thân còn không biết.

Baekhyun không học hết đại học. Học được hai năm rưỡi thì anh nhận ra môi trường ấy không hề hợp với mình. Anh bỏ ngang và theo đuổi đam mê với sáng tác tiểu thuyết. Kiếm sống nhờ tiền nhuận bút khi làm cộng tác viên với một số trang báo điện tử và làm thủ thư ở thư viện trường đại học. Vừa vặn, trường mà Sehun đang theo học. Cậu là người không thích không gian yên tĩnh tuyệt đối của thư viện nên chưa từng đến đọc sách, đó là lý do tại sao trong suốt mấy năm cùng ở dưới một mảnh trời, họ chưa từng một lần chú ý tới đối phương. Nhưng duyên số vẫn là duyên số, không bằng cách này thì bằng cách khác, họ đã ngang qua cuộc đời nhau.

Baekhyun là người _lãng mạn tới vô phương cứu chữa_ , luôn tồn tại cảm giác lạc lõng và trống rỗng khó tả. Anh từng nghĩ, trên thế giới này, sẽ chẳng có ai đủ phù hợp và đủ nhẫn nại với anh. Một cuộc sống mong ước đầy thơ đẹp đẽ và mỏng manh, nếu bước vào rồi bước ra, chắc chắn vỡ tan tành như bóng nước. Chỉ cho đến khi Sehun xuất hiện. Cuộc sống của người nghệ sĩ đã hoàn toàn bước sang một trang mới.

Cậu mang trên người một vẻ mỹ thuật và thi ca bẩm sinh. Mọi đường nét, mọi cử chỉ đều mang hơi thở nghệ thuật, khiến Baekhyun điên cuồng chìm đắm. Từ cái ngày gặp nhau ở Starbuck, người có tình cảm trước là Sehun, nhưng người tiếp cận trước lại chính là anh. Hỏi dò đồng nghiệp của cậu, đến lớp đại học tìm hiểu thông tin và tiếp cận cậu bằng cách “vô tình” va vào nhau giữa sân trường, để chồng sách cao chất ngất trên tay anh rơi ngổn ngang buộc đối phương phải nán lại giúp đỡ.

Baekhyun chưa từng ngờ những hành động cũ rích luôn bị anh loại bỏ ngay từ khi chắt lọc chi tiết vòng đầu để viết tiểu thuyết lại có ngày được chính bản thân mình áp dụng vào thực tiễn. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên anh thực hiện “mánh khóe” để tiếp cận một ai đó. Cho đến vài năm sau này khi nghĩ lại, dù Sehun biết sự thật đằng sau lần tưởng như tình cờ va vào nhau ấy và chỉ thấy chuyện đó đáng yêu, Baekhyun vẫn luôn cảm thấy hổ thẹn.

Baekhyun dù không biết vẽ nhưng rất say mê hội họa, sau này anh sẽ kết hôn với một họa sĩ hoặc ít nhất là người cũng yêu hội họa giống anh. Sehun ngồi nghe anh nói thì chỉ có thể cười ngốc nghếch. Cậu không biết vẽ, không có kiến thức hội họa và từ nhỏ cho đến giờ lại chưa từng hứng thú với phương diện này. Có lẽ em không hợp với anh rồi, cậu vừa cười vừa bộc bạch trước khi thở hắt ra và châm một điếu thuốc. Nhưng em biết không, trong mắt anh thì em vốn đã là một bức họa tuyệt đẹp. Thế à, cậu nhướng mày rồi hồn nhiên mỉm cười đầy phấn khích, có nhiều người nói em đẹp như là tượng tạc, diễn đạt như thế nào ấy nhỉ, cậu gãi đầu suy nghĩ.

 _Là bức điêu khắc tiêu biểu cho nghệ thuật hình thể thời kỳ nghệ thuật rực rỡ nhất của nhân loại_ , Baekhyun từng đọc một dòng miêu tả đại loại vậy và đúng với Sehun vô cùng. Kể từ khi chính thức quen biết nhau, anh đã đặt cho cậu một biệt danh – chàng thơ. Dựa vào những điều chân thật của anh và cậu rồi cường điệu hóa lên một chút, cuốn tiểu thuyết đầu đời của Baekhyun đã được xuất bản. Bán không chạy lắm, nhưng ít nhất đã được xuất bản và được bày bán trong hiệu sách.

Sehun sở hữu bản in đầu tiên kèm theo chữ kí của anh và lời đề tặng được viết bằng tay, tặng chàng thơ của anh. Cho đến giờ cuốn tiểu thuyết ấy vẫn nằm ở một vị trí trang trọng trong tủ sách. Cậu tưởng như đã thuộc lòng từng câu chữ. Nhưng từ cuốn sách đầu tay, Baekhyun không xuất bản thêm bất cứ tiểu thuyết nào nữa. Hoặc, anh lấy một bút danh khác mà cậu không được biết. Có thể, trên giá sách của cậu sở hữu vài tác phẩm được viết bởi anh nhưng cậu lại chẳng ý thức được điều ấy. Và Sehun không tò mò, cũng không muốn suy đoán.

Trước khi gặp gỡ cậu, Baekhyun vừa kết thúc mối quan hệ với một người. Anh và người đó đang trên đà tìm hiểu nhau, tưởng như tiến triển tốt đẹp, mọi chuyện chưa đi đến đâu thì đột ngột cắt đứt liên lạc. Anh không thắc mắc lý do, tự cho rằng bản thân mình chưa đủ xứng đáng. Chắc là tại vì tình cảm còn chưa đâu vào đâu anh đã muốn hỏi người ta, nếu một ngày tớ biến mất cậu có đi tìm tớ không, nhưng câu hỏi mới ở trong đầu, nào đã được thoát ra thành tiếng.

Em sẽ đi tìm anh. Sehun quên mất năm xưa cậu đã từng nói điều ấy. Quả quyết nói điều ấy. Em sẽ đi tìm anh.

Có lẽ Baekhyun đã tin vào điều cậu nói nên muốn chơi trò trốn tìm. Nhân gian rộng lớn nhưng trí nhớ con người lại hạn hẹp. Trốn suốt tám năm ròng vẫn chưa muốn chạy ra khỏi nơi ẩn náu.

* * *

Shou và Jin là nhân vật chính trong tác phẩm đầu tay của Baekhyun. Shou sống trong thế giới ngập tràn phép thuật, nơi những đứa trẻ khi trưởng thành sẽ được trao đôi cánh để đi tìm vùng đất của riêng mình. Có được đôi cánh trắng muốt bao bọc trong muôn vàn bụi tiên óng ánh, Shou quyết định bay về phương Nam. Khi ngang qua thảo nguyên Nefelibata, Shou say đắm phong cảnh hữu tình chốn ấy nên quyết định dừng chân ở đó vài ngày, nơi Shou đã gặp được Jin – người bồi bàn tại một quán rượu nhỏ trong thị trấn. Jin đẹp tới mức khiến Shou chẳng thể rời mắt và coi chàng giống như hiện thân của thánh thần trong hình hài con người. Jin là người cứu rỗi linh hồn trống rỗng, đồng thời cũng là cạm bẫy khiến Shou quên mất nhiệm vụ mình phải hoàn thành. Một tuần rồi một tháng… Shou lần nữa muốn ở lại Nefelibata, ở lại bên Jin. Nhưng dù cả hai điên cuồng đắm say cùng tình ái, có ngày đôi cánh trắng lung linh buộc phải bay về phương nam tìm miền đất hứa.

Để tìm thấy em, chàng hãy đi theo những vết chim di.

Nhưng làm sao nhớ được những vết chim di trên bầu trời thăm thẳm?

Jin không thể tìm được Shou, giống như Sehun chẳng biết được Baekhyun đang ở khoảng trời nào. Cả hai sống trong một địa cầu, ngắm nhìn cùng một mặt trăng, nhưng lại ở hai thế giới riêng biệt. Baekhyun giống như loài chim có đôi cánh rộng, vượt mây ngược gió bay lượn trên tầng không cao xanh, người mà cậu không nỡ trói buộc bên mình. Cậu sẽ mãi nhốt mình bên trong lòng thảo nguyên Nefelibata và ngóng chờ ngày mà đôi cánh trắng đẹp đẽ trở lại.

Sehun còn nhớ Baekhyun thích bầu trời đến nhường nào. Anh thích những đám mây trắng rong ruổi cùng gió. Thích những chú chim bé nhỏ tung cánh bay về phương Nam tìm tia ấm áp. Baekhyun từng nói, khi buồn hãy ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời ba lần. Nhưng điều ấy đối với cậu là vô ích. Mỗi lần ngước nhìn trời xanh, nỗi nhớ anh lại siết nghẹt lồng ngực nơi tim. Cậu bắt đầu ghét phải ngẩng đầu vì lẽ ấy. Đã từ lâu, Sehun chẳng biết phía trên đỉnh đầu mình đã thay đổi ra sao, là đám mây xám xịt hay cầu vồng rực rỡ.

Có lẽ cậu sẽ phải học yêu bầu trời thêm lần nữa, bầu trời không bao chứa nỗi nhớ đôi cánh chim trời.

Vào một ngày nọ, Sehun đến trường mẫu giáo đón Byul như thường lệ. Thằng bé ngoan ngoãn và lễ phép chào cô giáo rồi chạy đến ôm chân cậu, rất biết cách làm mát lòng cha nó. Có lẽ nhóc con biết tên mình thuộc về bầu trời nên nó cũng yêu bầu trời biết bao nhiêu. Mỗi lần được bàn tay to lớn và ấm áp của cha bao bọc bên ngoài bàn tay bụ bẫm xinh xinh, thong dong đi dạo bên hè phố sau khi tan học, Byul lại ngước mắt nhìn bầu trời trên cao, tò mò về gió, tò mò về mây, tò mò về đôi cánh đơn độc có thể trở về đàn được hay không. Sehun sẽ ôn tồn giải thích cùng những cơn đau nhói ở ngực trái. Đã nhiều năm trôi qua, cậu vẫn còn nhớ như in những lời giải thích của Baekhyun. Chẳng theo logic hay bất cứ cơ sở khoa học nào, đều là trí tưởng tượng của anh, là cảm nhận đơn lẻ của anh. Ví như, có phải gió được tạo ra từ những đàn chim đang vỗ cánh? Nghe rất ngốc nghếch, thực sự rất ngốc nghếch, ngốc đến mức câu nói ấy cứ văng vẳng trong đầu cậu theo năm tháng.

Cha nhìn xem, tại sao mây lại xếp thành hàng như vảy rồng thế kia? Byul mở tròn hai mắt quan sát hiện tượng đang diễn ra trên đỉnh đầu nhỏ. Đó là mây mammatus, chúng được hình thành bởi không khí lạnh chìm xuống để tạo thành túi trái ngược với những đám mây mọc qua sự đối lưu của không khí ấm áp, Sehun từ tốn trả lời khi nhớ lại kiến thức mình đã đọc được ở đâu đó trước đây.

Không đúng. Không phải cách giải thích này.

Baekhyun không nói như vậy.

Sehun bất chợt đứng ngây người, ngẩng đầu nhìn những đám mây xếp thành hàng lối như những đám kẹo bông gòn khổng lồ có thể rơi xuống nhân gian bất cứ lúc nào.

Là do những đàn chim di cư, chúng rất nhanh nhẹn và rất mạnh mẽ, phăng phăng rẽ qua những đám mây để không trễ chuyến hành trình đi tìm miền đất không có mùa đông.

Đó là vết chim di.

Đó là vết chim di.

Shou phải bay về phương Nam.

Để tìm thấy em, chàng hãy đi theo những vết chim di.

Sehun đã biết được nơi ẩn náu của Baekhyun. Chắc chắn rằng anh vẫn ở nơi đó và đợi cậu đến. Em sẽ đi tìm anh, câu nói mình quả quyết thốt lên giờ đây lại đâm ngược vào tâm can mình, cậu bồn chồn bước qua bước lại trong thư phòng, cầm khư khư cuốn tiểu thuyết đầu tay của anh. Nên đi gặp hay là không nên? Tìm được nhau rồi, có thể cùng nhau trốn đến cùng trời cuối đất hay không? Anh còn có thể dang rộng vòng tay bao dung cậu?

Cậu nhìn qua ô cửa kính, người vợ hiền và đứa con trai nhỏ đang ở trong vườn cùng nhau hái trái ngọt. Cảnh trước mắt quá đỗi bình yên nhưng trong lòng người đàn ông lại ngập tràn bão tố. Sehun, cậu, vì anh, mà có thể từ bỏ gia đình này ư?

Sau bữa tối, Sehun thông báo với vợ về chuyến công tác đột xuất. Nàng không hỏi, như thường lệ sắp xếp đồ đạc cho chồng mình, mang theo cả cuốn tiểu thuyết cậu coi như báu vật giấu vào vali. Sáng sớm hôm sau, Sehun rời đi khi hôn lên trán nàng. Cậu di chuyển bằng máy bay, đến bờ biển phía Nam, điểm tận cùng đất nước.

Chẳng mất quá hai ngày, Sehun tìm được nơi ở của Baekhyun.

Một ngôi nhà nhỏ sơn màu trắng có ống khói dựng cạnh bờ biển, bên hông nhà treo những chiếc phao khoang trắng khoang đỏ. Cách đó không xa là ngọn tháp hải đăng. Con đường bê tông dẫn tới đó có một chàng trai đang thảnh thơi câu cá.

Là Baekhyun. Anh chẳng thay đổi gì nhiều dù đã tám năm trôi qua. Vẫn thích mang hoodie và giày thể thao, tóc che khuất trán và kiểu ngồi dựa lưng vào ghế gối tay sau đầu. Khi bắt được cá lớn, nụ cười vẫn trong trẻo như tia nắng đầu ngày.

* * *

Em còn giữ cuốn đó ư, và mang đến tận đây? Baekhyun mỉm cười khi rót rượu soju vào chiếc chén thủy tinh của Sehun. Cậu lật qua lật lại quyển tiểu thuyết rồi đặt lên mặt bàn gỗ, hướng mắt nhìn về phía biển xa nơi những ngọn gió đem theo hương muối biển thổi vào, vợ em đã lén cho nó vào vali.

Em kết hôn rồi à, đã có con chưa? Anh bật cười, nụ cười giòn tan giống như hồi trẻ, hai mắt sáng lên rực rỡ vui mừng, thoáng qua là một tia tiếc nuối.

Em đã có một bé trai ba tuổi, tên là Byul. Nó đáng yêu lắm và rất thông minh, nhìn giống hệt em hồi nhỏ. Sehun uống cạn chén rượu, tay phải nắm thành đấm tỳ lên mang tai. Còn anh, vẫn độc thân ư? Cậu không biết bản thân mong chờ câu trả lời thế nào từ anh. Nếu anh nói suốt những từng ấy năm vẫn luôn chờ đợi cậu?

Nếu điều ấy trở thành sự thật.

Cậu nghĩ rằng bản thân mình chẳng thể đối mặt.

Con người ta mất cả đời cũng không học được chữ “ngờ”, Sehun cũng vậy, cậu chưa từng tưởng tượng đến ngày cả hai ngồi đối diện nhau và coi rằng giữa suốt quãng thời gian đằng đẵng vừa qua không có đau khổ, không có nhớ thương. _Tại sao khi càng có nhiều điều cần nói, lại càng khó để giãi bày?_

Anh sẽ độc thân cho tới tháng sau. Gì cơ? Thật đấy, tháng sau anh kết hôn rồi, là do em đến muộn hay là anh không đủ kiên nhẫn chờ đợi nhỉ? À ý em là… Chúc mừng anh.

Cô ấy là người thế nào? Sehun chua chát hỏi khi rót rượu vào chén của Baekhyun, ít nhất thì, cảm giác tích cực nhất của hiện tại trong lòng cậu là nhẹ nhõm. Giống như vừa trút được một gánh nặng, vứt được cơn dằn vặt từng đợt cuộn lên. Anh không đợi cậu như cái cách cậu không tìm tới anh.

Cô ấy chẳng biết chút gì về hội họa cả, khả năng vẽ vô cùng dở tệ. Vụng về thêm một chút ngốc nghếch, nhưng xinh đẹp và tốt bụng. Cô ấy nhỏ người lắm, luôn cho người khác một cảm giác muốn được chăm sóc. Baekhyun kể về người phụ nữ của mình với một đôi mắt sáng, hai tay chống dưới cằm, hướng mặt nhìn thẳng về phía Sehun, nếu có con gái anh sẽ đặt tên nó là Yoonhye.

Anh còn viết tiểu thuyết không, lâu rồi em không thấy anh xuất bản sách? Còn viết nhưng không được xuất bản, chắc là do không được ở cạnh chàng thơ của mình đấy. Sehun cúi mặt, khóe môi hơi cong lên, Baekhyun vẫn thật biết cách đùa, lời nói ra nhẹ tựa khói sương.

Em nghĩ anh đang đùa à, ngày trước anh từng nói sẽ viết thật nhiều cho chúng ta nhưng lại chẳng được bao nhiêu. Rồi cứ thế không còn ở cạnh nhau nữa, từ khi ấy anh không viết nổi chữ nào ra hồn. Giờ vẫn nghề năm cũ, làm cộng tác viên báo điện tử và thủ thư ở nhà sách, nhưng là nhà sách do anh làm chủ. Haha anh đã dùng hết tiền bản quyền từ cuốn tiểu thuyết đầu tay để mở một hiệu sách nhỏ đấy.

Chúng ta đã gặp nhau rồi, chắc là, Jin sẽ tìm thấy Shou nhỉ? Mammatus, vết chim di, rồi có ngày Jin nhận ra điều ấy đúng không?

Đang nói chuyện nhà sách của anh mà, em biết cắt ngang thật ấy, Baekhyun lại mỉm cười, kéo cao cổ áo phao rồi thu cằm mình vào trong đó khi cả hai bàn tay đều giấu kín trong túi áo. Muốn bỏ trốn không? Anh biết một nơi tuyệt lắm, sẽ chẳng ai có thể tìm thấy chúng ta cả.

Anh không giận em à? Anh đủ tư cách để giận em ư, ngốc nghếch, người bỏ đi là anh, người được phép giận là em mới đúng. Em đã đọc hết cuốn tiểu thuyết của anh chưa? Tất nhiên là rồi. Shou chưa từng giận Jin vì chàng đã không giữ Shou lại, cũng chưa từng giận Jin vì chàng chẳng tìm được đường đến phương Nam. Em biết, và Jin chưa từng giận Shou vì người đã cất cánh bay đi.

Giờ thì em muốn bỏ trốn cùng anh chứ? Em không muốn từ chối anh điều gì cả. Sehun đứng dậy bước tới trước mặt anh. Cậu quỳ một chân xuống nền cát và nhẹ hôn lên bàn tay lạnh giá. Em đã mong được gặp anh nhiều tới nhường nào.

Cuộc sống của Baekhyun có vẻ ổn định, sở hữu nhà riêng và cả ô tô riêng. Sehun ngồi ghế lái phụ, bóc vỏ quýt rồi đút một múi mọng nước vào miệng chàng tài xế đang ngâm nga hát theo bản nhạc vui phát ra từ radio. Hai người không còn hỏi và không muốn hỏi về quãng thời gian vừa qua của nhau, giống như họ chỉ mới chia xa một ngày trăng.

Từ giờ trở đi, mỗi cuối tuần em sẽ cùng anh câu cá bên biển, chúng ta sẽ ăn cá nướng và uống rượu soju. Anh đã học được cách làm cá hấp hành được lắm, nếu có thể chúng ta mở một quán ăn nhỏ nhé, món thịt xào chua ngọt của em cũng ngon tuyệt. Và chúng ta trồng thật nhiều hoa thạch thảo quanh hiên nhà. Nhất trí! Anh còn muốn tiết kiệm tiền để cùng em đến Venice và Roma. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đi.

Cùng nhau đi tới tận cùng trái đất.

Chiếc xe bốn chỗ dừng lại ven sườn núi. Baekhyun nắm chặt lấy tay Sehun và kéo đi. Lách mình qua những thân cây lớn, men theo lối mòn trên mặt đất trơn trượt, ngón tay vẫn đan chặt ngón tay. Sehun nhìn dáng người mảnh khảnh trước mắt mình, hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Đúng, đây không phải là một giấc mơ, hương thơm của anh, thân nhiệt của anh, mọi thứ đều ở gần kề và chân thực. Hiện thực mà suốt tám năm ròng cậu chưa từng dám mơ đến.

Tới rồi. Hiện ra trước mắt là căn nhà gỗ nhỏ đứng trên đỉnh núi nhuộm màu trăng. Ngẩng đầu là vũ trụ, cúi đầu là đại dương. Baekhyun vươn vai rồi quay lại nhìn Sehun, mắt anh cong cong, gương mặt không lưu lại dấu vết của thời gian vẫn xinh đẹp như những ngày tháng cũ. Cậu chợt thấy lồng ngực mình nhói lên, năm ngón tay bất chợt siết chặt bàn tay anh, kéo đối phương vào lồng ngực mình. Hơi thở của anh, ấm áp của anh ôm lấy trái tim rộn ràng. Cổ họng cậu nghẹn lại, tất cả ngôn từ giấu kín trong lòng bấy lâu nay chẳng tìm được cách bày tỏ, cuối cùng chỉ cần một nụ hôn. Chỉ một nụ hôn thôi.

Sehun đặt môi mình lên môi anh dưới ánh trăng bạc lấp lánh, với sự chứng giám của hằng hà sa số tinh tú nơi vũ trụ bao la.

* * *

Sehun mở cửa căn phòng tối. Cậu đặt vali xuống mặt sàn và nơi lỏng cà vạt trước khi tiến đến gần giường ngủ của Byul. Nhóc con có thói quen ngủ rất xấu, hay xoay người lung tung và đạp chăn dù trời có lạnh. Cậu ngồi xuống bên mép giường, kéo chăn phủ lên vai cậu con trai nhỏ, vén tóc mái xoăn nhẹ lòa xòa trước trán rồi đặt lên một nụ hôn. Ánh sáng mờ từ đèn hành lang hắt vào trong phòng qua cánh cửa đóng hờ, chiếu sáng một nửa gương mặt đang cười của cậu.

Chuyến công tác ổn cả chứ? Sehun nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc vang bên tai khi bàn tay mềm mại và ấm áp ôm lấy cổ cậu. Người vợ tựa cằm lên vai, hôn phớt lên má trái, nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở, ngày mai Byul có một trận thi đấu, anh nhớ đến xem. Cậu xoa mu bàn tay nàng và gật đầu, chắc chắn rồi.

Vậy mà đã mấy năm trôi qua, Byul trưởng thành lên nhanh quá. Ngũ quan sắc sảo hơn và đôi chân đã dài hơn, càng ngày càng có nhiều nét giống cha. Thằng nhỏ là cầu thủ đánh bóng trong đội bóng chày của trường tiểu học, được nhận xét là nhân tài thể thao hiếm có, vô số bạn gái trong trường theo đuổi. Là phụ huynh của một đứa nhóc như vậy cũng thấy thật mát lòng mát dạ. Ngước mắt nhìn người phụ nữ nhiều năm chung chăn chung gối rồi nhìn sang cậu con trai vẫn luôn là niềm tự hào của cha mẹ, Sehun chợt cảm thấy trong lòng an yên.

Cậu ra hiệu cho nàng ngồi lên đùi mình, đôi chóp mũi cọ nhẹ vào nhau rồi cả hai cùng bật cười thành tiếng, ngay sau đó vội liếc nhìn Byul khi nhóc con đột ngột trở mình. Suỵt, ngón tay nàng chặn trước môi Sehun rồi ôn nhu hôn lên sống mũi. Cảm ơn anh. Vì chuyện gì? Vì chưa từng rời khỏi Byul. Cậu cúi mặt, miệng vẽ một nụ cười rồi lại ngẩng đầu âu yếm trao nàng một nụ hôn.

Anh đã đọc phần hai của Vết Chim Di chưa? Đã mười lăm năm rồi tác giả ấy mới bắt đầu viết tiếp. Shou và Jin đã gặp được nhau rồi.

Thế à? Anh không biết là đã có phần hai đấy. Vậy kết thúc thế nào?

Sau khi chia tay với vị hôn phu của mình ở Nefelibata, Jin đã tìm được vết chim di và vượt qua bao thử thách để đến phương Nam cùng Shou tương ngộ.

Shou và Jin cất một căn nhà có ống khói ở trên đỉnh núi, trồng rất nhiều hoa thạch thảo xung quanh hiên nhà. Hai người còn mở một quán rượu nhỏ, nổi tiếng với món cá hấp hành của Shou. Mỗi cuối tuần Shou và Jin lại ngồi bên con đường nối bờ cát với ngọn tháp hải đăng câu cá. Bắt được cá lớn sẽ đem về nướng than hồng, ngồi bên bờ biển uống rượu nho.

Jin khi nhìn ra biển lớn, để gió mang theo vị mằn mặn tạt vào mặt, đã nắm thật chặt tay Shou…

Sóng đập bờ tung bọt trắng nhuộm ánh trăng bạc, dưới sự chứng giám của muôn vàn vì tinh tú trong vũ trụ bao la đang ôm lấy vùng đất phương Nam, Shou hôn lên bàn tay Jin.

“Ta yêu em.”

“Em yêu chàng nhiều hơn.”

_**-hoàn-** _


End file.
